Remeber Tokyo
by KandrakarPrincess
Summary: When a new girl Tokyo comes to school the guardians don't really think anything of it. But weird things start happening around her. Does she have any powers? Is she a new foe? Could she be another guardian? Or something more. Read along as the guardian fi
1. Default Chapter

Irma and Hay lin were walking to school. 

"Did you see the grumper sister's out fits last night!" Irma giggled. Hay lin giggled back, "Yeah I near though anyone could look that bad in leather!"

"So are you ready for the big math test today, miss remote control quizes." Irma winked and ran head. "Hey! Irma!" Laughed Hay lin as she ran after her.

Irma stopped as Hay lin caught you to her. "Why did you stop, Oh." Irma and Hay lin were both staring at a girl.

She seemed to be new. She was holding her books in a weird way almost falling out of her hands as she slowly looked at the school.

She had long silky brown hair that was about the same lenghth as cornelia's hair. She was super skinny and they could tell she was scared of the school. She wore a pink tank-  
top and short jean shorts. On her feet were pink snearers that hade white heals.

"Who's the newbie? Irma looked a Hay lin. "I dunno. I never seen her before."

Then cornelia came out from behind her. "Her name it Tokyo. She's thirteen. She lives with her dad. No mom. She just moved here." Irma looked at her with wierded out face, "How do you know all this stuff?" Cornelia smiled. "I'm popular, I now all the latest gossup. Irma rolled her eyes and Hay lin giggled.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Hay lin asked Cornelia, "No, he only one who has is Martan for the school paper."

Hay lin, Irma, and Taranee sat in History class pretending to pay attention to Mr. Colen's boring speech.

Then in walked Tokyo. "Um excuse me." she wispered to the teach. "I'm Tokyo Meena. I just moved her. Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

Mr. Colens smiled and told her to take a seet next to Irma.

"Hey." Irma wispered to her. "Um...hi." she sounded really nurvus.

"I'm Irma. That's Taranee and Hay lin."

"I...I'm Tokyo." "So I've heard." Tokyo looked alittle wierded out.

"Miss Tokyo can you please come up and tell the class alittle about your self." Mr. Colens asked.

"Um...Ok." She walked up by the desk. She wasn't just alittle nurvus she was freaking out. "I'm Tokyo. I'm...13. I just Moved here. I...I..."

All of the sudden the lights went out. Tokyo sceamed. Every one copied here. Only The 3 guardians didn't. Taranee was about to "Turn on here lights" when Hay lin grabbed her arm. "no!"

The lights must have shaddered because there was glass all over the ground. Mr. Colens turned on the flash light then went over to the window and pull the shades open.

"It's all right." Go wait in the hall till you next class."

Hay lin noticed Tokyo running out. She look really scared.

Hay lin caughed up to her. "Hey! Tokyo! Don't worry that wasn't your falt. That happens all the...no wait, never mind. But it still wasn't your falt."

"Um...well...yeah. Thank you, um...Hay lin."


	2. New Friends

Cornelia was in the lunch line. She was starving. She noticed that the new girl was standing behind her. Cornelia was feeling bord so she decided to say hi.

"Hi I'm Cornelia Hale. And you're?" truthfully Conelia new her name and last name. She just didn't want to freek her out. "I'm Tokyo."

Cornelia liked this girl. "Do you want to site with me and my friends?" She asked Tokyo.

"I um, sure. Thanks." All off the sudden the kitchen was filled with smoke! The Lunch ladies ran out. "Don't worrie, there's no fire. Just some smoke. The stoves are all broken though.

Cornelia noticed Tokyo looking alittle embarrased.

They got their food and stared walking around."Cornelia! Over here!" Tokyo noticed Hay lin yelling. Tokyo liked Hay lin. She thought she looked really cool.

She followed Cornlia over to a table. There sat The three girls from her history class,  
Hay lin, Irma, and Taranee. Cornelia sat down. Then the only other girl was a red head. "That's Will, Hay lin, Irma, and Taranee." Cornelia pointed out. "This is Tokyo." "Hi." "Hi again."

Tokyo had a great lunch she was happy she had made friends. She liked them all. But She like Hay lin the most. She wasn't that shure why. After lunch Hay lin went over to her and asked her if she was ok because she seemed alittle freeked at history. "I'm fine."

Irma invited Tokyo over to her house after school. Tokyp was happy to say yes when she heard that the other girls had been invited as well.

It was 3:00. Irma had invited her over for 4:00 so she hoped she wouldn't mind if she got there early.

She walked up the the door of he house Irma had derected her to. She knocked.  
No one answered. At first she though no one was home. Then she saw a light coming from one of the higher windows.

She knocked again but no one came to the door. She slowly turned the knob.

It was unlocked! She couldn't help it. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the house. She knew it was Irma's house because she saw pictures of Irma on the wall.

She found the stairs and started up them. There's was about five different rooms to chose from. One on them had water on the carpet around it.The water was almost dry.

Then she noticed a room with a glow coming from inside it. She put her head up the the door and listened.

"Thanks for letting the Heart clean my room Will. It was a mess!" Tokyo's eyes widened.  
The Heart! Could she be talking about...She stopped someone els started to talk. "I let you use the Heart once Irma but I'm not doing this every time you forget to clean up by dew day."

She heard Hay lin's voice too, "Guys put that away! Tokyo will be here soon! If she see's A glowing crystal moving your room around she'll freek out!"

Tokyo know she was talking about it! The Heart of Candrakar. She could feel the energy rushing through her now. "The Heart Of Kandrakar!" She yelled.

The door flew open. Will stared at her. Will looked worried "Um...Hi, Tokyo." 


End file.
